


Dangerous Fellows One-Shots

by mysticmelody



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I take requests, M/M, Mostly Fluff, eugene is best boy, headcanons, huge uwu energy, idk - Freeform, im bad at this srry, mainly eugene, oneshots, pretty much anything - Freeform, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmelody/pseuds/mysticmelody
Summary: Mainly Eugene x reader with a touch of the others.I take requests!
Relationships: Ethan/Reader, Eugene/Reader, Harry/Reader, Lawrence/Reader, Zion/Reader, everyone from the game together tbh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Descriptions of medical injuries. (Not sure if this needs to be a thing, but I'm doing it anyways.)

The news really shouldn't have been that surprising. It wasn't too absurd to see that (Y/N) had, once again, tried to do what was best for the majority with no thought of her own health in mind. However, this didn't change how pissed off, and secretly worried, Eugene was when he found out that the girl had been injured on patrol with Lawrence and Zion.

"Hold the door open! Now!" Lawrence yelled, eyes stricken with panic as he rushed to get in the front door of the school.

Those who hadn't accompanied the three on their nightly watch did as they were told as they had began to internally worry. Lawrence was their leader, and that meant that he was always very calm and collected. Seeing him like this sent waves of fright through the others.

The sight of the redhead and brunet carrying the (H/C)-haired girl in with blood covering her arms and legs only caused them to fret more. The girl was unconscious and her body was covered in glass and scratches. Her thin white shirt was stained with dark red blood near one of her elbows and forearms, and her pants leg had been lifted so the large, purple bruises that coated her tainted skin were now visible.

When a certain blond saw the girl, he froze in place, ridden with shock. Sure, he always acted like the girl got on his last nerve, but that was all a facade. Eugene cared for the female deeply, and seeing her in this state scared him more than anything ever had.

Finally, when she had been placed on her makeshift bed in what was now her classroom, Eugene came to his senses. He approached Lawrence, who was trying to search around the school for any medical supplies, and tried to keep his composure. "What the hell happened?" he demanded, feeling his hopes of not coming off as too angered washing away.

The brunet turned and furrowed his eyes at the boy. He placed a hand on his forehead and massaged it, as if this potential conversation was giving him a headache. "Eugene, can you please go attempt to comfort Hailey and the others? I hear Harry is trying to, but it's not really working that well. They're all in 1-C right now since I told them I was going to tend to (Y/N)'s wounds."

"Like hell I will! Tell me what the fuck happened right now, or so help me God I'll beat the answer out of you," the male threatened, losing patience at the speed of light.

Lawrence sighed and turned back to the cabinet he was searching through. "Since you so desperately want to know, we encountered a horde of zombies while we were near a convience store. She was inside the store, and to protect us from getting attacked by the horrid creatures, she jumped through a window and landed on the concrete."

While the explanation should have caused Eugene some peace of mind, he was only more upset. "Why were you at a convience store?! That makes no goddamn sense, Lawrence! Patrol means you watch over the school, not go to some new fucking place altogether!"

"Calm down. We decided that we were running low on water, so we were going to attempt to try and find some more supplies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to try and treat (Y/N)'s injuries." The male lifted a bag of bandages and other medical items and walked back over to the girl, giving Eugene a harsh glare before doing so.

The blond was fuming, and wanted to physically harm Lawrence as much as he could, but one glance at the female changed that. He locked away his rage and paced to her bedside, and as he saw the condition she was in, he knew that arguing wouldn't solve this issue. He could yell at Lawrence and Zion for their stupidity later, right now she need to be treated and as comfortable as possible.

Just as worry had begun to creep into his heart, (E/C) eyes fluttered open and met Eugene's chocolate-colored orbs. He gave her a small smile but was met with raised eyebrows.

Her face quickly changed from one of confusion to one of severe agony as all the pain hit her conscious mind at once. She grasped at the blankets she laid on top of in torment as Lawrence started cleaning the huge gashes in her other arm.

Eugene instantly knelt down to her and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took. Her fingernails dug into his skin and drew blood, leaving a slight stinging sensation that the blond didn't really mind. It was only a very small fraction of the pain that she was enduring, and he would greatly handle that if it was helping her in any way.

After the wound was cleaned, the brunet had to remove the shards of glass from her flesh. He found a tweezer and tried to do it as painlessly as possible, but it was still worse than the feeling of the alcohol bubbling in her blood.

She whimpered and scrunched her face as the metal tool was plunged into her arm. The feeling was more painful than anything she had felt in her entire life. It felt like her nerves were being ripped into shreds with every shard that was removed.

The blond gently rubbed the back of her hand, trying to divert her from thinking of the suffering she was being out through. "Hey, hey, I know it hurts, but it's going to be okay. You'll only have to deal with this for a few more minutes and then you'll never have to go through that again, alright?"

(Y/N) lightly nodded, wanting to scream. However, she knew that would only draw zombies to their location, and that was the last thing she wanted. Sure, they shouldn't have been able to get into the school, but it was still a risk they couldn't take.

The female bit her lip as hard as she could instead. She tasted blood but ignored it, trying to find any method to help ease the throbbing pain that shot through her body.

Before long, the shards were removed from the gash and the female sighed in relief. Tears of reassurance fell from her eyes as she watched the gauze cover her arm. Finally it was over.

The dull ache from the aftermath of her injuries felt like nothing compared to the previous torment, and she barely even felt when her legs were cleaned of their blood and small cuts. Despite the worst of the torture being over, she still kept a firm grip on Eugene's hand.

When everything was taken care of, Lawrence gave a hefty sigh. "I have to go see how the others are handling things. Eugene, I think it's best if you leave her be for some time. The pain will be next to insufferable since we don't have any painkillers, so (Y/N) would probably like to be without conflict."

The girl shook her head and tried to speak for the first time since her earlier patrol. "No, it's fine." Her voice was very dry and soft, but audible. "I need someone to stay with me while everyone else is busy."

Lawrence originally was going to disapprove, but the female's small smile convinced him otherwise. "Fine. Whatever you desire."

Once the door was closed, Eugene gazed at the many bandages that now covered the girl's body and frowned. "Is it true?" he asked vaguely.

(Y/N) tilted her head slightly, earning a look to the ground from the blond. He blushed as he thought of their hands still being intertwined, but still managed to continue his question. "You did this to yourself to save them?"

The girl nodded and stayed silent, trying to do whatever caused the least pain. She was also partly worried about how the boy would react, so she didn't want to make anything worse with her words.

Eugene then huffed and shook his head, looking at the girl with what he tried to play off as disappointment. "God, you're so stupid... What's going to have to happen so you don't end up hurting yourself again? Am I going to have to watch you all the time? Like some sort of baby?"

The boy tried to speak harshly, as if to reprimand the female, but he knew he was failing at that. He glanced at her in admiration and concern, and she knew that he wouldn't mind having to watch over her until she healed—and maybe even after that, just for good measure.

"Thank you..." the girl whispered with a smile, finding herself extremely tired after the whole ordeal.

Eugene watched her fall asleep, his heart melting at the sight of her soft features as she dozed off. He smiled at her, admiring everything about her all at once. He loved everything about her, but most importantly, he just loved _her_. _Her_ as a whole.

She was fearless, selfless, compassionate, and so much more. Any adjective with a positive connotation could be used to describe the female, in Eugene's eyes. She was beautiful and amazing in everything that she did, constantly shocking the male over and over with her perfection. Even now, as she was lying in a bed with bandages covering many bruises and cuts, the blond could only applaud her bravery and altruistic actions.

Nonetheless, he didn't want her to go to such extents for the sake of others. He took a deep breath and frowned, convincing himself that he would have to assure that this wouldn't happen again.

Realizing he had outlasted his stay, the boy gently let go of the girl's hand and laid it on her chest. He gazed at her for a few more moments, soaking in her utter beauty and tranquility, because who knew when he would be able to witness something so stunning again?

Preparing to leave, he stood and sighed, shaking his head at her once more. _God, of course she did this to herself to save them._

The male scoffed softly and laid a small kiss on the girl's forehead, muttering, "Stupid," before making his way out the door.


	2. Early Embrace

What birds were left chirped loudly, accompanying the vibrant yellow sun that hung in the sky, announcing to all that were left alive that the morning had begun. The strangely beautiful sunrise filled the sky with a rainbow of colors, signifying nature's lack of compassion for the people who had been cursed to live on an earth with flesh-eating monsters. As the people suffered, everything else continued on as normal.

(Y/N)'s eyes slowly opened, irritated by the rays of sunlight that shone through the uncovered window of her classroom. Yawning, she took a deep breath, more than likely inhaling several of the dust particles that were visible in the yellow beams.

In her sleepy state, (Y/N) scrunched her face in confusion as she discovered the scent of dust and something unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. The female also suddenly realized that there was a slight warmth behind her, and quickly flopped over onto her side to see where the heat was originating from.

Her (E/C) eyes found a sleeping blondie beside her, and memories of last night's escapade to the music room slowly began to reappear in her mind. Eugene was still asleep, his resting features stunning the (H/C)-haired girl with cuteness. His lips were formed into a small smile, as if he were having a dream of better times--maybe from before the apocoplypse--and the sun shone on his blond hair dazzlingly, causing him to appear even more beautiful than before.

(Y/N) could only smile at the male, finding herself entranced in his tranquility. She admired him with the most genuine grin she'd had in a long time, and was amazed that he could cause her to feel such ways even when not awake.

After moments of gazing fondly at the blond, (Y/N) gently scooted closer to him. She placed her fingers softly on his cheek and began to slowly outline all of his face, finding his skin more smooth than she had imagined it would be.

When her fingers brushed over his lips, he shifted slightly and made a small groaning noise. "(Y/N), stop stealing my barbeque chips..."

The female giggled, trying not to be loud, but still causing the blond's eyes to snap open. His face immediately flushed due to (Y/N)'s affection and close proximity, but nonetheless he didn't ask her to stop.

Of course, the blond would typically whine and complain about nearly everything, but it was all a facade. Whether he would admit it or not, Eugene loved being pampered and cared for by the girl. And yes, he would do the same for her, but they both preferred when he was the one being spoiled.

(Y/N) then stopped tracing the boy's facial features and planted her hands in his blond hair, bringing their foreheads together. She softly combed through his locks while gazing into his eyes, taking in deep breaths that smelled strongly of the male.

An ocean of hazel met with one of (E/C), and the two were entranced in their gaze. They could both agree, although never discussing the matter aloud, that one of their favorite things to do with one another was simply stare. With others it would be awkward and embarrassing, as eventually one would feel insecure about one thing or another, but with one another, it was extremely calming.

Despite knowing each other for a mere five months, they knew next to everything about one another--and it seemed as if they did when they had begun speaking. There was a click, something that just internally told each of the two that this was right, and, although it took time and _many_ embarrassing encounters, the two eventually acted on their emotions.

Luckily the awkward stage lasted very briefly, resulting in what the pair shared now, and that was something they weren't truly sure what to put words to, as it could only be described, shortly, as something extremely beautiful.

After a few moments of their intimacy, Eugene reluctantly spoke. "Shouldn't we be leaving soon? Lawrence will send someone to wake us up when he finds out we aren't at the meeting..."

The (H/C)-haired girl playfully pouted, feigning that his words were hurtful. "What? You don't want me to shower you in all the affection you deserve?"

"S-shut up," the blond said, averting his eyes to try and hide his red face. "And you know that's not what I mean."

"Or," (Y/N) began with a smirk, seeing the perfect break in conversation to mess with the blond a bit, "could it be that you don't want anyone to find out about how absolutely precious it is that you want to be held almost all the ti-"

Eugene quickly cut her off. "(Y/N), stop..." he whimpered, turning his head to hide it in the pillow beneath him.

The female used her hand to guide his face back to her own and smiled. "Fine, but you know you can't deny it. You're my little baby," (Y/N) said, kissing his forehead briefly.

This small kiss set off a chain reaction as the girl then placed kisses all along his face, causing the male's already flushed face to become even more flustered. She pressed her lips to his forehead, slowly placing more down the bridge of his nose. She covered his cheeks, chin, jaw, and even focused her attention on his neck and arms momentarily.

With every small peck, the blond felt his heart beat faster, and he wondered when he would just explode from the contact. He should have been used go this by now, or else that would normally be the case for others who had been in his position for as long as he had--which was two and a half months--however, it was obvious that wasn't the case.

The poor male had been starved of physical contact not only since the apocolypse began--due to his fear of attachment and abandonment--but long before it. Yes, he had loving parents, but it simply was not the same. Never being in any form of romantic relationship previously, everything he did with the female was a first. Not that he was complaining, for once, as he wouldn't have it any other way.

It wasn't long until (Y/N)'s hands found their way back into the boy's shimmering hair, and then she suddenly began to lay quick pecks to only his lips. She planted quick, tiny symbols of her affection to his rosy lips, wanting to make sure to make up for all of the time in which the male had been deprived of interaction.

After a few moments, (Y/N) leaned back, attempting to stretch her arms. However, she was abruptly pulled back in by Eugene's warm arms. His hands on her lower back, the blond nestled his face into her chest, clearly not seeing that their session would be finished so quickly.

The female giggled as she felt strands of his messy, light hair tickling around her collarbone. "Eugene, that tickles!" (Y/N) squirmed and wrapped her hands around the male, thinking that the action would somehow protect her from feeling the strange sensation once more.

The male ignored her complaints and snuggled against her more, the female's shirt hiding the smirk on his face. "Too bad," he attempted to say, although muffled by his position.

Eventually, he stayed still, causing the (H/C)-haired girl to cease her laughing. She then rested her head atop his, her nose resting in his hair. The soft locks rustled against her face as the scent of a faint strawberry conditioner entered her lungs. The female smiled and held him closer, wishing that the moment could go on forever.

The girl listened to their breathing, which had magically seemed to completely correlate, feeling a deep admiration for such a simple yet complex experience that she would want to share with no other. "Eugene, let's just go back to sleep, okay?"

The blond slowly nodded into her chest, and she immediately disregarded all of their previous worries. _Oh well, it was just another meeting with Lawrence and the others, nothing new. Plus,_ _it's_ _not like Sue and Harry_ _haven't_ _missed out on meetings before..._ _They'll_ _get over it._

Shifting her position so that her sleepy eyes met his, she spoke softly, "I love you, Eugene."

Those three words that they had exchanged in secrecy several times before still had the same affect of the blond. His heart flipped and exploded in happiness, and he found it unable to withhold a colossal smile from manifesting on his face. He nodded and met her eyes, his cheeks still dusted rose. "I love you, too," he whispered, still having to avert his eyes away in embarrassment.

(Y/N) smirked and moved her eyes to meet his once more, making her intentions quite obvious. Seeing no sign of hesitance that wasn't simply defined as 'Eugene', she cupped her hands around his face and leaned in. When their lips met this time, they both put in equal effort, expressing their feelings through a calm passion. Sparks flew in their minds, creating a small fireworks show that would only be experienced by the duo.

Feeling quite exhausted, the female pulled away from him, and they both slid into their usual places. Eugene took refuge in her arms, the warmth of her radiating into his soul, and (Y/N) snuggled closer, gently twirling his golden locks around her fingers.

Before long, the two were lulled back into their worry-free world of dreams by the sound of one another's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I rewrote this like three times, and it got better every time. Not gonna lie, this is the absolute softest thing I've ever written, and I'm honestly living for it. I don't know, I'm not typically much of a softie, but thIS PRECIOUS BLOND HAS ME FEELING SOME KINDA WAY- (lmao, what am I doing-)


	3. One Last Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of death, depression, anxiety, and suicide are mentioned below. If you think you may be triggered by these topics, please skip this chapter. (This isn't even that angsty though, but I gotta keep the people safe~)

_Stay strong. Keep it together,_ (Y/N) thought, trying to ward bad memories from her mind with force. She watched the ground beneath her change from pavement, to grass, to dirt, to gravel, and back through such an endless cycle; and the lack of conversation between her and her only partner, Eugene, was excruciating.

It felt like the two had been pacing for miles, in search of the supposed 'Safe Zone' that would protect them from the mindless dead-but-not-dead creatures that craved human flesh, and the silence was causing the girl to think of things that she absolutely didn't want to think about.

Meanwhile, Eugene examined the map in his hand and scouted out their next move as best he could. He was far more invested in where they were going than in the girl's internal battle, not that he would even be able to tell such a thing was happening. Eugene found it quite difficult to comprehend others, especially the female he now remained with.

After some time of the same routine, the two found themselves exhausted. With an unspoken agreement, the duo stopped at a bench and sat down their backpacks filled with supplies before taking their own seats as quietly as possible. It has been a while since they had found any zombies, and, though they were grateful, they were also very careful with every move they made. Luckily, it seemed none were directly surrounding them, and the two could uphold a conversation slightly above a whispering level.

The female opened a zipper on her bag and searched around in it, looking especially for Eugene's favorite snack. When she found it, she handed it to him with a small, exhausted smile. "Here. We haven't eaten in a while and you need the nutrients."

"Yeah, I don't think that this junk food has nutrients, but whatever," the blond replied, being his usually nagging self. However, (Y/N) noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink as he opened the package and his tone was less harsh than usual.

As the two had been together for quite some time, they tended to make it a habit to playfully bicker back and forth, and that's what the boy had expected to hear--some sort of witty comeback accompanied with a light shove to his shoulder.

However, he instinctively turned to the girl when he was answered with silence.

She stared at the honey bun in her hand, lightly crinkling the plastic wrapper it was in. She seemed deep in thought as she gazed at her unopened food.

"Uh, hey, you okay? You seem kind of dazed..." the blond said awkwardly.

She shook her head slightly and jumped in her seat, but still remained facing downward.

 _Stay composed. You can do this. Don't cry, it's fine. Everything's fine,_ the girl thought to herself, taking deep breaths whilst trying to calm herself.

However, she knew it was pointless. (Y/N) felt her chest tighten in pain as the memories fought their way back into her mind. Her body shook violently as she witnessed the death of every one of her friends over and over again, excluding the only one who sat beside her. And even then, her mind decieved her, creating scenes where her mom, old friends from school, and even Eugene met their ends.

The female tried to shake away her fears and recollections, but to no avail. The images were frozen into her mind, tormenting her even when she had her eyes wide open.

Then suddenly, the tears all rushed down her cheeks as if a dam had broken.

The teen caved in on herself on the bench, no longer being able to hold in all of the emotions she had hidden for so long.

Eugene instantly turned to her and internally panicked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, dropping his food to the side to turn himself to look at the female.

"Eugene," she said, voice broken. "I can't do this anymore."

Silence filled the area as the male awaited further explanation.

"How am I supposed to keep living?... What if we never make it to the Safe Zone, or what if it doesn't even exist? We've been walking for so long..." She stopped to sniffle a few times but then continued. "I'm just so tired... of walking... of being here... I've witnessed the death of all of my friends... _We're the only ones left, Eugene._ "

The boy took a deep breath as he felt his own doubts resurfacing. "(Y/N), I... I understand... I'm so afraid of the future. I just want to get out of here and be able to live a normal life, without zombies and some stupid disease..." he spoke hesitantly, knowing that revealing his own fears was something he had never done before.

The girl's tears began to fall slightly heavier, and Eugene placed his hand on top of hers on instinct. Normally he would have been a blushing mess, but he didn't even have time to think twice before he found their fingers intertwined.

She then gently leaned her head against Eugene's shoulder, and their arms and hands repositioned as they found themselves in a warm embrace. Eugene rubbed small circles into her back and she clutched to him, tears staining his grey hoodie.

Warmth surrounded the two as the (H/C)-haired female sobbed into the blond's chest. She no longer worried about trying to keep things to herself, nor did she try to become less of a burden by mourning alone, because in that newfound side of Eugene she found what she needed most--comfort.

The scent of her hair was oddly sweet, despite not taking proper showers in days, and Eugene was more than surprised to find how calm he was with this. He eventually concluded that it must just be something about the girl, because he knew he would have been an utter disaster at any other time.

...Or maybe it was because secretly, deep down, he wanted this, and he had wanted this for some time. She gave him a new purpose: to protect her.

"Eugene," the girl sniffled as she spoke. "What's the point in doing this anymore? In living... The pain, it's just so much... Why do we keep going? It feels so hopeless."

The male grasped the back of her shirt tighter and spoke in a gentle voice that surprised the brunette. "I know how much it hurts, and I understand that you want to give up, but please don't. We keep going because we've got each other, and because maybe there's a chance at normal life again."

Moments of silence passed before the girl whispered in his chest once more. "God... Eugene, if something ever happened to you... Everything else with that combined would drive me insane. It's only us now and I can't lose you..."

The boy backed away slightly and gazed into her (E/C) eyes, establishing direct eye contact. "If... something ever happens to one of us, then I think it's fair for the other to give up... And... if the pain ever gets to be too much for us, then we'll leave this world hand-in-hand, together."

The girl gave him a small smile and leaned to press her forehead against his. Their eyes met and they both genuinely smiled for the first time in forever, temporarily forgetting all of their previous worries.

She almost laughed when she remembered this was the same guy who usually made snarky comments about everything, but was grateful, nonetheless.

Because now, with his reassurance and, simply, presence, she knew that she could at least make it to see another day in this cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry this kinda sucks,,, :///
> 
> Okay so I wrote this forever ago, like a few months, and never posted it bc it doesn't seem that great?? Anyway, uh here it is, and I may rewrite this later, idk. Also, I wrote this before I finished Eugene's route; I totally predicted this and tbh I'm kinda scared. Lmao, anyway, uh I hope you enjoyed and stay safe from la corona~!
> 
> Also, please let me know if I accidentally write actual descriptions of the reader in there. I went back to reread some chapters and I noticed that I forgot to get rid of some of them, and it was prob confusing so... yeah just comment and let me know.
> 
> ALSO (x2) I take requests!! (Pls request smth I'm out of ideas, lmao)


	4. Quarantined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored, and most of us are either self quarantined or lawfully quarantined due to the coronavirus, so here's this random headcanon lmao.

Eugene

**●** Originally, he was _extremely_ nervous about staying with you during the virus. He didn't want to catch it nor give it to you, and staying in the confined space seemed to be a sure way to pass it between you two.

● However, as time passed, he realized that he couldn't just hide away in the spare room in your apartment for however many weeks you would be together. (Plus, you may or may not have bribed him with some of his favorite snacks. ;) )

● Speaking of food, the two of you would eat all day, every day, leading a month's supply of food to be eaten in about two weeks.

● Anyone who knows Eugene can tell that he gets bored very easily and must be entertained at all times. Thus being said, your daily activities varied greatly. You binge-watched your favorite shows and anime, played board games, listened to music, played video games, and did anything that would satisfy your boredom.

● A small incident where a certain blondie had a nightmare about his family and friends may or may not have resulted in the two of you sharing a bed. O-O

● Luckily, he had somehow thought to have brought his piano with him, so you often were blessed with seeing him perform something for you. He even had time to write a few songs in your dedication, and they absolutely melted your heart.

● Awestruck from his performances for you, you immediately forced--ahem, influenced--him to teach you how to play piano so that you could write him a song as well.

● Eugene would be fairly well off during quarantine. He never liked to leave the house much anyway, unless he was visiting friends--which, by the way, you two video-called nearly every day--so the quarantine life was pretty similar to his normal one.

~

Harry

● This precious little bean would have absolutely _insisted_ that you stay at his house after he heard that there was a virus outbreak. Plus, he knew that you lived alone and wanted to make sure that you were safe.

● He was not at all worried about the virus, but knew that you would be. Whenever you would begin fretting about things, he would immediately notice and take you into his arms, whispering little reassurances until you were more stable.

● The two of you spent most of your time tending to a small, indoor garden that Harry had in his bedroom window. You always smiled when you saw Harry's ecstatic face as he watched the sunlight glow on the little sprouts. (What an absolute sweetie T-T)

● This boy would practice all of the safety precautions recommended by the health departments at! all! times!! He didn't want you getting sick, of course, but he was also a very clean person normally, so it came as second nature to him.

● He also had a complete **surplus** of medical supplies and medicines, so if you ever needed anything of that nature, you were sure to get the proper ailment _and_ several cuddles to go along with it.

● Harry was honestly okay with living alone with you for a while, but he also missed physically going outside. He found himself missing the sun and the stars, so you always left the curtains open and often liked to lay in his living room floor, imagining that the two of you were lying in the soft grass.

~

Lawrence

● When you asked if you could stay with him in self quarantine, this brunet was absolutely d e l i g h t e d . Lawrence adored the thought of being able to take care of you for an extended amount of time, and it would also eliminate the chances of you hanging out with anyone other than him. (Two birds with one stone, am I right?)

● You both usually read your favorite books together, with some of his favorite authors being Dean Koontz and Stephen King.

● He was very skilled in the cooking area, so you would often find yourself learning new techniques and recipes by watching him. After a while, he noticed your interest in his cuisine and insisted upon physically teaching you how to prepare your favorite dishes.

● Lawrence also made a habit of baking sweets for you. When you woke up each morning, he had prepared some new pastry or tart for you to try, and you were sure to have a very delicious dessert after every meal.

● Every time the two of you retired for the night or woke up to the sun in your eyes, expect a very, VERY long cuddle session. Being as possessive as he is, Lawrence finds himself wanting to hold and kiss you all the time. He just wants to feel that it's you right next to him, and to assure himself that he isn't living in part of his imagination.

● One of Lawrence's biggest fears during this time is that you will decide to leave him. Of course, the quarantine must be over at some point, but he resents the thought of that day arriving. When you leave, you will no longer be under his watchful yet caring eye, and that might mean that you will fall for someone else.

● The latter being said, you can expect to have several issues trying to return home when the virus has finally run it's course. (Y i k e s . Jumin bad ending 2, anyone??)

~

Zion

● Out of everyone in the group, Zion would definitely be the most reluctant to allow you to stay with him. Not because he doesn't like you, but because he's... well, Zion. (Lol, you get me?)

● He would tease you for asking to stay with him _constantly,_ making fun of how you were "afraid of something that wasn't even living." (We all know he really wants you to be there with him, though-)

● Actually, scratch that, he would tease you for pretty much everything. You didn't want to stay in your room because you were lonely? Scaredy-cat. You freaked out because you saw a bug on the bathroom counter? Wimp.

● However, Zion knew when to stop with his nonsense. If he ever saw that you just weren't in the mood, he would definitely ask about it. And if you ever told him that "it's nothing" or "don't worry, I'm fine", he would get pretty angry and insist that you "stop with that lying bullshit".

● When together, the two of you were typically extremely competitive, so you usually played various games with one another. However, you could also find you two having a competition over who can do the most push-ups or laps around the house.

● Despite his demeanor, Zion would actually be very worried about the chances of you both getting sick. He only tries to hide it with his "tough-guy" routine, but his nerves are fairly obvious to you.

~

Ethan

● Despite being a man of few words, Ethan quickly agreed to take you in as the virus progressed. He really enjoys being around you and was very happy to spend a few weeks with you.

● You both loved to do puzzles together. It was a very calming activity, and you were luckily able to do so since your grandparents had always given you a plethora of puzzles for every holiday known to man. Not that you were complaining, it became a shared hobby of the two of you.

● He would also occasionally teach you how to repair certain objects and adored creating little knick-knacks for you out of random things he found throughout the house. For instance, he made a small cat out of a block of wood and some thread, and you thought it was the cutest thing ever. (Isn't it, though?)

● Ethan, being the sleepy fellow he is, also took several long naps through the course of a day. Although you found how long he slept a bit concerning at first, you were quick to join him on his midday slumbers on the couch.

● Something he greatly enjoyed was when you talked. When you told him about your day, or about what your favorite things were. He loved getting to know you and hearing your voice, despite his own silence. He would often sit on the couch with your head in his lap, twirling his fingers through your hair as you reminisced about past events.

● Honestly, Ethan would not be that concerned about the raging pandemic. He had you right there with him, and that's all he had to worry about. Plus, he was typically a very chill person, so being distraught over something such as a sickness was not very characteristic of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, I honestly had a bit of a struggle with some of them. Plus, I've only done Eugene's route, lol, so...


	5. Colors

Lawrence rushed to write down the information his professor was giving him, silently wishing that the class would be over with as quickly as possible. 

It was seventh period--his last class of the day. History.

History had always been a favorite of the brunet's, but his teacher this year made him question that. They worked relentlessly every day--writing meaningless essay after essay. Not only that, but they were expected to learn two lessons out of their book every night, which wasn't so bad, until he had to write a report on every section and turn it in the next day. In short, the one class single-handedly gave him hours of homework every night. 

If it was up to himself, Lawrence would have just dropped the class within the first week. However, his parents always had other ideas.

He was always pressured to become something extraordinary--something that made loads of money and a good name for his family. They expected him to become some fancy doctor or pharmacist, and that also meant he was forced to take all advanced classes.

Truth be told, he didn't have the slightest interest in anything to do with medical. But to tell his parents that, to let them down so immensely, he just couldn't do that. 

They were only so pressuring because they knew Lawrence was a very bright young man--smarter than average--and it would be heartbreaking if they found out that he was any lesser. Either that, or they would become exceedingly angered.

Whatever the case, Lawrence wasn't going to test them with that, so he was still here. In this bland, black and white classroom, writing so quickly that he could practically feel his wrist developing arthritis. 

Luckily, the professor's lecture was interrupted by a seemingly urgent phone call. His face fell as he listened to someone speak on the other line, and eventually he exited the classroom altogether.

As the door shut behind him, the class erupted into chatter. Everyone was tremendously thankful for the interlude, all of them ready to take their much needed break. 

A few girls that were seated near him began trying to start up conversation, but Lawrence kindly shooed them away, giving some lame excuse to refrain from engaging in dialogue. 

Lawrence was never the type to speak to many, despite his well-known status at the school. He was considered popular, especially among the ladies, because he had a mysterious charm that seemed to surround him. They would always try to confess their feelings to him, hoping to be the first to have a successful relationship with the male, but he would forever decline. 

To put it simply, the brunet did not have the time to date. He was far too busy with his schoolwork and other extracurricular activities to pay any mind to the young women who chased him around. Plus, his parents surely would not approve of him having such relations before finishing his education. 

As he was yet again alone, Lawrence found himself staring at the papers in front of him. He pretended to study, hoping that would keep others from attempting to strike up more discussion, but his mind really began to travel to what it had always traveled to these days--colors.

It was a well-known fact that the world was full of colors, many that were called names like wine, navy, and carnelian. So poetic, so seemingly beautiful, yet Lawrence had not yet been graced with the opportunity of seeing them.

You would only see the world full of colors--the real world of vibrancy and wonder--when you would meet your soulmate. 

Soulmate. Even the word sounded hopeless amongst the teen's disheartened tongue. 

As if he had time for the meaningless romances that encircled him, much less dedicating his whole being to one. 

It seemed very unrealistic to the overworked boy. How could he spend his whole life with one person? How could they be _that_ entrancing? He had never met someone who he truly felt a connection with, much less who he loved. He had no real friends, was emotionally distant with his family, and, of course, had no romance. It all seemed too good to be true. 

Perhaps there were no colors. 

It made sense. If everyone created this illusion that there was one person who you really were meant to be with, and made up these things called colors, it gave people a new meaning. It made more people live in this dream-like world. It gave people more hope. As they all waltzed around like uneducated fools, searching for the supposed 'love of their life', those who knew the truth would have more power. It would be easier to take over. 

Or... maybe Lawrence was just overthinking, as he tended to. 

Whatever the case may be, his head started to ache from his excessive pondering. He sighed and placed his head upon the desk, ready to drift off into sleep to lull the pain in his forehead.

Of course, the world just wouldn't have it. As soon as his arms hit the white table, the noise of the ringing school-bell hit Lawrence like a truck. He jumped out of his seat, head pounding even more, as he was clearly disgruntled by the sudden sound.

The brunet felt like yelling, thinking that this day was just going splendidly, but he stopped himself. It was time to leave school, to go home and enjoy the weekend. He couldn't complain too much about that.

Feeling his feet following that familiar pattern that led him out into the hallway and, eventually, onto the bus, Lawrence still let his mind wander on the thought of soulmates.

Whether they existed or not was a very controversial topic, but he couldn't deny that he did wish to see colors. He wanted to see what the world truly was--to see it's most pure and lovely form that was only known to the select few who had actually found 'the one'. It was romantic to him, but not in the way that most found it to be. 

Taking his sweet time, one thing led to another, and the brunet soon found that he was one of the very few people left to board the buses. He spotted his own ride on the other end of the parking lot and internally groaned. Today really wasn't his day.

Lawrence quickly abandoned his efforts and chose to stay where he was--which happened to be on the sidewalk near the entrance of the high school--hoping that the bus would notice him and stop. If not, it wouldn't be the first time he would have to walk home. He could manage. 

Just as he was finally feeling content with his decisions, a huge drop of something wet landed atop the male's head. He looked up in confusion just for rain to suddenly emerge from the sky, drenching his brown hair in mere seconds. 

Legitimately surrendering his life at this point, the brunet collapsed onto the sidewalk. He sulked his head in between his bunched up knees, looking rather silly and desperate to any who passed by. 

However, just as quickly as the rain had started, it seemingly stopped. 

Lawrence raised his head, ready to scout out his means of transportation, but he was met with a pink umbrella held over his head and a small, pale hand outstretched in his direction.

He furrowed his brows and took the stranger's hand, feeling frustrated as his savior's face was hidden behind the umbrella at his angle. His breath hitched in shock as he found the hand extremely soft, and he barely restrained from rubbing his thumb along the mystery person's palm. 

Time slowed when he finally saw her face. 

Not only because she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Not only because their hands were somehow still connected, and her smooth skin was slowly but surely driving him insane. Not only because her bright eyes were reading him like a book. 

Time slowed because when his eyes met hers, colors flooded his vision like the rain that coated everything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was written for my sister because she loves Lawrence and has been begging me to write something for him. Thus being said, I didn't expect to love this as much as I do. Honestly, tell me your thoughts on a part two? I have a lot more ideas for this AU, but I wanted to end it here so you can kind of imagine the ending you want to. (It also was a very poetic ending, lol). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Her

(E/C).

The color that his eyes were first honored to gaze upon. The color that had hastily become his absolute favorite. The color of her eyes.

Whenever he had any free time, Lawrence found himself imagining those bright eyes. He couldn't stop himself from pondering what color they truly were--what exact shade could be used to describe the female's enchanting orbs. Just when he found the proper hue that would perfectly encase their beauty, he was presented with another mental image of them that blew that thought out of the water. How could he possibly put words to such a magnificent detail?

Despite (E/C) being his favorite color, he found it nearly impossible to find a shade that would replicate hers. He searched wherever he went, taking in the many pigments that several others weren't graced with the beauty of, but could never discover a tone that did the one forever remembered in his mind justice. Even next to all of the wondrous new hues that he could now see, none of them were quite as alluring and beautiful as the one that was of her eyes.

Lawrence sighed and turned over in his bed. His fluffy pillow and soft, blue blankets were the proper remedy for sleepless nights, yet he still was awake and daydreaming of the female he had only spoken to briefly that day.

As per usual now, his mind thought back to that eventful afternoon and he reminisced.

_When Lawrence's eyes met hers, the world changed... quite literally._

_However, the sudden burst of colors that he could now see were almost hidden by the strange sensation he felt in his chest as he and the girl ahead of him were locked in a strong gaze._

_Lawrence moved his glance to take a brief look at the rest of her, which was a mistake on his end. He was abruptly blown away by her utter grace. She stood above him with the yellow sun shining behind her, causing her (H/C) locks to brighten in an angelic way. Her cheeks were dusted rose as her lips curled into a huge, welcoming grin that sent shivers down Lawrence's spine._

_As if those initial observations weren't enough, the mysteriously charming young woman lent a hand down to the starstruck brunet._

_The said brunet only stared at her hand, his mind completely overwhelmed with those few moments that had seemed to change everything._

_Lawrence found it impossible for him to believe that he was truly seeing colors. The very things that he had thought to be a rumor, a facade, something made for the plot of fairy-tales, not anything that could have merged into his own life... Yet here he was, sitting before a beautiful girl who was the one that the stars had assigned him to._

_Just to be fully sure that this wasn't some cruel trick of his mind, Lawrence turned away from the girl and examined his surroundings. Blue skies... grey, puffy clouds... maroon bricks that made up the exterior of the building he had left not moments ago... It was all so different than what he was used to, but he couldn't deny that it all appeared to be real._

_When he turned back to the (H/C)-haired girl, he expected her to ridicule him in any way possible for his stupidity. On the contrary, when the brunet finally accepted her hand, he saw that her smile had widened and her eyes held an odd look in them that he couldn't seem to place._

_The brunet had imagined that her hands were soft, but he had underestimated just how smooth they were. He almost couldn't refrain from gasping as she helped him to his feet, which surely would have looked absolutely insane to the female._

_Standing, Lawrence now felt a new wave of anxiety and wonder rush over him. He couldn't as easily avert himself from her when she was right ahead of him, which meant he would have to formulate actual words... oh no._

_However, the brunet didn't have much time to fret about whether his vocal chords could produce sufficient sounds or not, because he was broken from his thoughts by a soft voice._ _"So you're the one, huh?"_

_Lawrence'e eyes snapped back to hers, and he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Her expression was so gentle as she gazed at him with a kind of admiration that he had never been shown before. She seemed so happy to meet him, and he wondered if she had faced the same doubts that he had mere minutes ago._

_His heart started beating wildly in his chest. 'The one'... those two words were enough to drive him insane._

_"I..." the male started, but drifted off, not being able to properly find a response in his dumbfounded brain._

_The girl laid a palm against his shoulder, sending tingles across Lawrence's body. "Don't worry. I understand how flustered you must be. After all, it's not every day that you just-so-happen to stumble upon your soulmate."_

_There it was again, the word that somehow made his chest tighten and swell at the same time. The word that excited him but also deeply terrified him._

_Lawrence cleared his throat, internally telling himself to get a grip. He finally prepared himself to speak to her, to introduce himself properly at the very least, but those ideas were completely forgotten as the female rubbed tiny, careful circles into his shoulder._

_They were entranced for a split second, but the girl suddenly snapped into her senses and nervously laughed as she gazed at the sky. "Oh, it seems like it's stopped raining."_ _She shut the umbrella that was still in her other hand and turned to place it into her (F/C) backpack._

_Lawrence's body sagged when she pulled her touch away, and he hastily found his hand reaching out for her own. She jumped a little, but didn't pull away from him, to his surprise._

_Finding this his perfect moment, he finally spoke in a somewhat steady voice. "I'm Lawrence."_

_It wasn't much, but it was a start._

_"(Y/N). I'm (Y/N)."_

Lawrence sighed and repeated her name several times, discovering that he loved the way every syllable rolled from his tongue. Her name was so graceful, so enchanting. It truly fit her well, encapturing all of her beauty and tying it together with a swirly, red bow. '(Y/N)' reminded him instantly of her friendly demeanor, her welcoming touch that left him wanting more, and her gentle voice. 

Oh, and her voice was another matter. Chills rushed through his entire being as Lawrence imagined her saying his name--whether it be in class as she needs help with a crazy math problem, in the hallway trying to catch his attention for an idle chat, or as they happened to cross paths out getting groceries. He had only heard her say it once, on the day they met, and, just like everything she did, it left him yearning for more. 

Rolling over, he glanced at his digital clock for the thousandth time that night. He wasn't even shocked to find that it was nearing five in the morning--in fact, he was quite happy that time was passing so abruptly. It wouldn't be long before he could prepare himself for school, where he would finally see his precious (Y/N) after the oh-so long weekend. 

Well, technically, she wasn't exactly his yet. 

After knowing her for a week, the topic of their very meeting was finally brought up. Lawrence held his breath and hoped that he wasn't the only one who felt so incredulously infatuated in such a small time frame, but (Y/N) had reassured him. She admitted to feeling something for him, but she didn't put words to it. She said she wanted to take things slowly, to get to know one another before starting anything that would be too committing. Lawrence, despite the little bit of disappointment he hid away inside, agreed. 

This disappointment wasn't long-lived, however. The brunet quickly bounced back, realizing that this meant that she was promising herself to him--just that he would have to be patient. Stumbling among that realization made him burst into smile and happy laughter among a very serious chemistry test, to which the teacher and several students had shot him a glare, but that didn't bring him down either. Knowing she was almost his was all he cared about.

Lawrence's mind reeled as he brainstormed ways to perfectly ask her out. Taking her to the movies seemed too casual. Bringing her onto his family's private party boat appeared to be too extreme. He wanted something romantic, something that would be unique and cause her to be impressed with him, but he did not wish to overdo it.

Suddenly, his alarm went off and he groaned, not quite ready to give up his fantasies. 

He trudged to his closet and picked out a clean uniform, still too groggy to function. The cold air hit his torso as he removed his shirt, causing him to lightly shiver and cringe, and he made sure to hurry and replace the article of clothing with his school's assigned one. He replicated the same course of action for the rest of his clothes, but his mind had traveled far elsewhere. 

Again, he was brought back to (Y/N). 

This time, his thoughts were of her face--specifically, her lips. They curled so innocently into grins that could stop time. Her expressions always remained so calm and gentle, and he wondered just how gentle it would be to feel her lips among his own. He knew they were soft, but how soft were they really? He sighed and internally wished that he could find out soon.

A loud knock startled the brunet, visibly flinching as if someone had struck him. He heard the voice of his father boom through the door of his room. "Lawrence, you have three minutes until the bus arrives. You best not miss it like you did before--you know how that ended."

The brunet gulped as he was reminded of the stern lecture his father had given him a few weeks ago. He was warned of how unacceptable it was that he was so foolish, and was once again notified that someone who yearned to be a doctor couldn't make such errs. He would only become an utter disappointment with his current habits, as said by his stern father and ignorant mother. 

Not having any other choices, Lawrence replied with a hasty, "Of course. I'll be ready."

He dressed in his socks and shoes and packed up his homework in record time, being out the door and on the bus in less than two minutes. He ignored the stares of jealous males and prying females as he took his seat in the back left corner, as far away from others as he could be. Normally, he was able to provide them with meaningless banter, but today, he really was not in the mood.

Sighing, he returned back to what his parents had been pressuring him about since he was four. 

He was aware that there were many others with far worse home lives, but Lawrence still found himself questioning what he actually meant to them. With the way they acted, it was difficult to differentiate between their two moods. Sometimes, very rarely, they expressed their pride in their son, praising him for whatever had impressed them so greatly. The main amount of their time, however, was spent on acting as if he were making fatal mistakes that would destroy his chances at having any future. Lawrence had convinced himself that they cared for his well-being, but he slowly was losing hope in that idea with every passing lecture.

Their smiles had never seemed to be directed towards him, unless it was for something that would be providing them something in return. The more he thought about it, the more selfish they became, and the more alone Lawrence felt. 

He stood and exited the bus, shifting to auto-pilot as he would go to the classroom where he had first period. His mind was filled with disheartening thoughts as he took reluctant steps along the sidewalk, and he almost didn't hear the sound of his favorite voice saying what he had so desperately wanted to hear. 

"Lawrence!" she yelled, running to catch up with him. 

The said young man turned around, and all thoughts of his previous worries were thoroughly forgotten as he saw the girl that brought him a ridiculous amount of joy. Her rosy cheeks were flushed darker than normal due to exertion, and she panted lightly as she stopped beside him. 

Moments of silence passed as she read his face, somehow knowing that something had made his smile less passionate and his posture less confident. Her own smile faded and she felt sadness fill the pit of her stomach. She wasn't aware of what could possibly be bothering the male, but she did know that she wanted him to forget about it. 

An idea popped into her head, and she was now beaming more than ever. 

(Y/N) snaked her arm near Lawrence's, taking his hand into hers and intertwining their fingers. She used her thumb to rub the back of his palm, and she giggled when his cheeks flushed and she felt him shiver. 

Lawrence ceased in his movements to class, stopping to have his gaze meet her own. She was happier than he had ever seen her, with her warm hand wrapped in his, and suddenly he was aware of what her intentions were. 

_She had done this... to make me happy?_ he realized, as a new kind of warmth began to fill his chest--one that was far stronger than those he had felt when surrounding her before. 

Unable to stop himself, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and used his free hand to cup her cheek. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead, his eyes never leaving her beautiful ones. He was surprised that he could resist the urge to kiss her fair lips, but was still satisfied with how her smooth skin felt against his mouth. 

He watched as she blushed intensely and looked to the ground, thinking that she looked rather cute when she was flustered. He was not, however, expecting her to say, "I hope you feel better now, Lawrence," and when she did, he had to distract himself by continuing on his way to class to prevent him from capturing her lips with his own. 

He watched the pavement below him pass, happy to see the green grass that grew through cracks in the cement. He wasn't happy for the grass necessarily, but for the fact that he could now see the beautiful greens that coated them. He was happy for the deeper meaning of that small detail.

Lawrence was happy to have her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me forever to get this out, I'm sorry. I honestly don't like this as much as the first one, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!


	7. Something Salty...

Laughter filled the classroom titled 1-C as those that inhabited the now-barren school were together for one of their daily meetings. It was meant to be a discussion about when their next group outing would be, but the topic was abruptly changed, as usual, to the topic of things that had occurred pre-apocalypse. 

(Y/N) listened as Zion told about some prank that he and his friend had pulled on an unsuspecting teacher--apparently they had gotten into her computer when she had left to use the restroom and changed the powerpoint she had prepared about biochemistry into one filled with scandalous pictures of half-naked anime men. Not only that, but the pictures were accompanied by diary-like entries that told of how desperate the woman was for her 2D boys to be real.

"How did you get away with something like that? It seems like you would be in tons of trouble if you got caught!" Judy exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder.

Zion scoffed and rolled his eyes, pretending to act like it wasn't a big deal. However, it was blatantly obvious that he was enjoying how everyone's attention was on him. "Eh, we actually never got caught. The teacher made some empty threats and the principal tried to convince us that we'd fail in the real world with such poor ethics or whatever. I didn't care. They had no way of finding out, so it wasn't anything to even think twice of."

"Wow, you really were quite the man back in school, huh?" Eugene teased the redhead, giving him a playful punch to the arm.

A smile was brought to (Y/N)'s lips as she watched the two engage in joking banter, and if anyone happened to glance at her, they would see that her gaze was mostly directed towards Eugene. 

What could she say? The little blond teen had somehow snaked himself into her heart. She wasn't fully sure how it happened, but she was suddenly aware of how her face heated up whenever she teased Eugene, which was not typical of her. Ever since she had the realization, there had been a few events where (Y/N) had noticed how he acted as if he felt the same for her, but he always shut down the possibility by walking away, red-faced, complaining about how he had to go do some random activity that was clearly an excuse. 

To say that the girl was confused would be an understatement. She was getting mixed signals, and she wanted to try and figure out just what was in the blond's mind, but that would require a very awkward exchange. She definitely wasn't ready for that.

"(Y/N)? You okay?" Those words spoken by Harry and his arm that now rested on her shoulder caught her from her daydreams. His eyes stared at her in worry, and the girl instantly felt guilty.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just zoned out for a moment," she said, flashing him a smile to wash away his concern.

At the mention of her name, Eugene had turned his head in her and Harry's direction. He watched their exchange closely, and he hastily pushed away a random thought that made him wish that he were the one touching her shoulder instead. 

The blond chastised himself. There was no time for romance and feelings in the middle of an apocalypse. That was just plain dumb. Plus, it wasn't as if it were possible that she reciprocated his feelings, anyway. At least, not in the boy's mind. 

Well, that was only half of the truth. 

Eugene was actually terrified of becoming so attached to the (H/C)-haired girl. He adored her, yes, but that just meant that he had another person to lose in this world. Another person that he would eventually have to see die, and he couldn't bear the thought of that, so he simply pushed her away every chance he got. It was the safest thing to do.

With that thought, Eugene huffed and looked away from the two.

"How does breakfast sound, everyone?" Lawrence announced, standing as if he were already prepared to leave for the supply closet. 

As several sounds of affirmation were voiced, the brunet left the room and returned moments later with several packaged foods in his arms. There were a few pastries, granola bars, and a single bag of chips. 

(Y/N)'s stomach growled abruptly, and her face flushed as a few of the other teenagers turned towards her. 

Lawrence gave her a bright smile and tossed her a granola bar, which she caught perfectly. "Looks like I was just on time."

The female only nodded in response as she eagerly ripped open the plastic wrapper and shoved the food in her mouth, unsatisfyingly finishing the small portion in mere seconds. She sighed and watched as the others did the same, and her eyes stopped on Eugene. 

The blond was seated on the top of a desk away from the rest of the group, who were seated among a cluster of school-desks placed together. His lips was slightly curled as he opened a bag of barbecue chips, which just so happened to be his favorite flavor. He actually appeared to be quite pleased; for once, not complaining about every little thing he could think of. 

(Y/N) smiled at the sight of that, thinking about how cute it was that his eyes lit up over such a small happening. She glanced at the package he held once again, and imagined how the tang of the salt would taste among her tongue selfishly. However, that very thought had caused the creation of a very sneaky plan in her head.

She stood and stretched before walking over to the lonely blond, trying to seem as casual as possible. 

Eugene looked up from his prized chips when he saw (Y/N) out of the corner of his eye, and he felt the smile fade away from his face. The female had a light smirk on her face, a clear sign that Eugene was in for some sort of teasing, and it didn't help that it was obvious she was trying to hide that expression. 

"Hey, Eugene?" (Y/N)'s manner of speaking was even playful as she drew out his name for several more seconds than necessary.

The said boy narrowed his eyes at her, scared of whatever it was she was about to try. "...Yeah?"

(Y/N) nearly burst out into laughter when she noticed his facial expression. He had attempted to glare at her with suspicion, but his eyes were still wide in expectancy, and his cheeks were lightly puffed out, resulting in him looking like an angry puppy. 

The female resisted and tilted her head to the side, resting her hand under her chin to make it seem as if she were in deep thought in the most innocent way possible. "You know... I'm really craving something salty..." 

Eugene flinched on instinct, bringing his bag of chips to his chest to protect them from (Y/N). He pouted at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "No. (Y/N), don't you dare."

(Y/N) bit her lip and leaned closer to him, to which he responded by scooting as close to the wall behind him as he could. She nearly laughed at how adorable he was acting, and was thankful that she didn't so her cover wasn't blown. 

"Aww, come on. Eugene, don't be such a meanie," she whined, mimicking the way the blond acted (almost) all the time. 

"(Y/N), I mean it... Don't." Eugene tried to come off as threatening, but his voice cracked when she moved even closer to him, so close that he could feel her breath on his neck. 

The female's (E/C) eyes glinted as Eugene moved the bag of chips above him, both of his hands hitting the brick wall behind him. _Perfect_ , she thought, reveling in the fact that her plan was working so well. She allowed her smirk to fully coat her face now, due to the fact that it was nearly impossible for her to do otherwise. 

The blond gulped and cursed himself for how his hands were shaking as they held his precious barbecue chips in the air. His eyes had kept hers the whole time, and he was genuinely surprised that he hadn't managed to look away. "You're not getting my chips," he said, his voice resorting to a whisper-level.

At this statement, (Y/N) glanced up momentarily, giving her just enough time to pin Eugene's wrists to the wall with her hands. Her eyes then met with his once more, and she moved even closer to his face, leaving meager inches between the two. "That's fine with me, I was craving _something else_..."

Completely flustered, Eugene was now officially unable to create words. His cheeks were now flaming red, almost to the point of being mistaken as the color of Zion's hair. His breathing had hitched long ago, and even now it was still very shallow. The feeling of her hands around his wrists suddenly came to mind, as he felt her slightly press against them more firmly, and he silently wondered if someone could die from embarrassment.

(Y/N) removed one of the hands from his wrists and placed it under his chin, trusting her fierce grip and his current bashfulness to keep him from squirming. She softly raised his head to the appropriate angle and found herself lost in his eyes--but only for a moment--before closing her eyes and placing her lips upon his own. 

Seconds passed and her lips were the only ones moving, and just as the thought to pull away sounded like a good idea to her, she felt the blond finally respond to her touch. She smiled into the kiss, feeling her previous doubts drift away.

His lips, in fact, were very salty, but they were also unexpectedly soft. (Y/N) found that the sensation of them against her own was something she could definitely get used to. 

Moments passed, and (Y/N) finally pulled away, a gentle smile replacing the smirk from earlier. She regretted it, and instantly wanted to kiss him again, but decided against it. Too overwhelming for the poor boy.

With a wink, (Y/N) let go of his wrists altogether and stepped away from him, heading back to the desk she was seated at before. 

Suddenly, the room erupted into loud noises as the other teens--who both kissers had completely forgotten about--broke out into applaud. Zion whooped and hollered, cheering on (Y/N) for leaving the boy in such a shell-shocked state, and the others clapped, yelled, and giggled at the show put on ahead of them. 

Meanwhile, Eugene watched the female walk away, allowing his hands to fall back to his sides. He dropped the bag of chips beside him, not making any other movements as his entire face was the color of a tomato. 

Brought away from his hazy state, Eugene's gaze snapped back to his wrists, as if to question whether that scene had actually occurred or not. His answer was confirmed as he noted the red marks on his arms, the after-effect of her grip unintentionally tightening throughout the kiss. 

Eugene's fingers trailed up to his lips, tracing over them in awe. 

However, he realized his mistake and tried to make his face seem as angry as he could, which was not at all. Giving up, his gaze fell to the floor and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Moron..." he uttered, making sure to be just loud enough for (Y/N) to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I thought of the idea for when I first started playing, and honestly, I'm happy with how it turned out! Eugene is babey, and that's what I'm here to prove, lol.


	8. Live for Me

Hearing the growls and groans of the awful, flesh-eating creatures behind her, (Y/N) ignored the stinging protests from her aching legs and ran as quickly as she could. As every sickening noise that came from the monsters repeated in her panicking mind, she urged her legs to run faster despite her steadily-slowing rate of speed.

She ignored how she could now feel the zombies on her heels and franticly began to scout the area around her, her eyes scanning for the one and only person who could save her--Eugene. Looking over bland buildings, bloodstained sidewalks, and several heavily decomposed bodies--those that the creatures had already eaten as best as they could--and yet she still didn't find that familiar grey hoodie anywhere.

(Y/N)'s heart raced as her mind tried to come up with any solution that would slow the impending death that was creeping up on her. The only hope she had before was Eugene, and now that she couldn't find him, she was completely ridden with a sense of confusion and panick that clouded her brain.

Her eyes searched once again for her blond partner, and she was once again the great discoverer of nothing.

 _Where the hell did he go?_ she asked herself in a frenzy, trying to blink away the tears that had started to well in her beautiful (E/C) eyes. The two had been together only moments before, how had they become so separated in such a short time frame?

She cursed herself and wished that she had done as he had told her. If she had stayed outside the door like she was supposed to have, while Eugene was going to raid another old convience store, she wouldn't be in this situation. If only she had kept still; if only she hadn't left to go into that house across the street; if only she hadn't picked up a pack of Eugene's favorite chips too swiftly; if only she had been just a little more quiet. If only, if only...

With every step her feet made contact with the hard concrete below her, she felt a jolt of pain that shot all the way into her thighs. Her arms ached from carrying her backpack, which was now overbearingly full of the treats she had found in the house she left Eugene for. Her stomach cramped, partly from the knot of fear that had formed in her stomach after she had heard the very first menacing growl and partly from her body's complete exhaustion.

Her steps feeling even heavier, as if she were carrying an anvil on her back, (Y/N)'s body screamed for her to stop. She let the tears fall from her eyes freely now, not having the energy to try and hold them back any longer.

Just as she felt her legs finally giving out, the female bit down on her bottom lip as hard as she could and keeped running. She knew her body would stop on its own soon, but she would prolong that for as much as she could before she would allow herself to give up. She knew that's what Eugene would want her to do.

By habit now, she looked around for any sign of the blond as she raced down the crumbling road that was long ago a highway. As her efforts to find Eugene came up empty once more, she was, however, graced with a potential escape route.

Ahead of the female, maybe fifteen feet away, was a chain-linked fence. It was a stretch, and a very risky one, at that; but there was a hole in the bottom of the fence that she planned on running through. She wasn't fully sure if she could fit through it standing, but she was going to give it her damn best shot.

Knowing she would have to be ahead of the zombies by some bit to escape properly, the (H/C)-haired girl used her last bit of energy to push herself to improve her pace. She smiled and felt like cheering as she heard the creatures' footsteps start to fall behind her, and a small hope had settled into her mind for the first time during this disaster.

She internally counted how far she was from the fence, her face broken out into a desperate grin as she found herself only a few mere steps away from her savior.

Six feet.

At six feet away--before she could even process what was happening--an untied shoelace had resulted in her body crashing onto the hard rock below her. Her face hit the fence, the broken chains tearing cold gashes into her warmed cheeks. Her body slid at an angle, the clothes on her knees and elbows ripping and leaving her exposed flesh to be shredded by the concrete.

The shock of the pain left the girl on the ground, unable to move a single inch from the place she had landed moments before. When she tried to breathe in, she discovered that the air had been knocked out of her lungs from the fall. She felt hot liquid gush down her arms and legs, and her vision was coated red with the blood that flooded down her face.

(Y/N) gasped for air when she could finally breathe again and winced as she found the action extremely painful from her many injuries. Every inhale was like a thousand knives being stabbed into her body, and every exhale revealed the stinging sensation that she so desperately tried to ignore.

The grumbling from the bloodthirsty beings grew as they closed in on the female, and she carefully tried to move her head towards them.

Seeing the dreadful creatures nearing her, (Y/N) began to slowly move herself in a position where she could be sitting. Although she didn't have a typical weapon, she could find something to ward off the zombies. No matter her condition, she wouldn't give up just yet. She still had to try and live--even if it was only for him.

With her slow movements, the pain was agonizing as she tried to reposition her body. She could tell by the way her left arm was shaped that it was most certainly severely damaged, and she had a pounding headache from where the top of her head had actually rammed into the fence. She knew her luck wasn't good, but she could still try.

Her back pressed against the chained fence, she hastily searched for anything that she could defend herself with and picked up a large shard of glass that was within arms length of her.

Her hand gripped the glass tightly as she watched the monsters approach her, tiny shards of the material lodging into her palm. The first zombie of the horde approached her, and she brought the glass above her head, in a placement ready to strike it.

Closing her eyes, she brought her shaky hand down upon the zombie's head with all the strength she could. She felt the creature's fluids gush down the bottom of her arm and felt like she was going to vomit.

Still feeling movement, (Y/N) opened her eyes to find that the monster was still quite alive. It snarled at her, seemingly angered by her worthless attempt at killing it, and quickly latched it's mouth onto her forearm.

The female didn't move. Her eyes widened as she felt the creature statistically clench it's teeth on her arm, tearing flesh and muscle away to scarf it down. An indescribable pain coursed through her body, and hot tears forced their way through her once bright eyes. Her arm pulsed and poured blood, and the sight of it made (Y/N) extremely dizzy.

The zombie's friends had now reached her, and they too began to grab on her limbs, prepared to feast on her living being. Their cold, bony hands grabbed her legs and other arm, and (Y/N) let out a piercing scream as they began to chew through her hot tissue.

Giving one last attempt at rescue, although she really knew that she was too far gone, (Y/N) screamed out the name of the one person who she wanted to see in her final moments--the one who would spend night and day looking for her until he died from not taking care of himself.

"EUGENE!" (Y/N) yelled louder than she ever had, hoping with all of her slowly expiring being that the blond would hear her pleas.

It was selfish, but she wanted him to be there for her last moments on earth. She wanted him to hold her in his arms again, even if she was so close to death that she could only feel numb. She wanted to hear his voice one last time, to feel his skin caressing her own.

With all of her soul, what she wanted most was to feel loved again in her last memories.

-

Eugene's head snapped up the second he heard her voice, and his heart had instantly began hammering against his chest. He hastily left the house he was looking for her in and ran in the direction of the girl's cry.

Hearing an ear-splitting scream that belonged to his partner, Eugene followed the noise and felt his stomach churn.

When the view of about six zombies bent down over a body appeared in his vision, Eugene instantly pulled a bat he had found from his pack and went to attacking them.

"Get off of her!" he cried, voice strained with anger and from the tears he tried to retain.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he beat the creatures' heads, knowing that was a for-sure way to make sure they were dead. The sound of metal hitting brittle bone filled the boy's ears as he killed the monsters that had even attempted to harm (Y/N), and drops of their old blood splattered onto his otherwise unstained hoodie.

As he watched the last one fall to the ground with a thud, Eugene instantly turned his head to check on the female he was infatuated with.

He stopped completely when he saw her, and he swore his heart even stopped beating in that moment.

She was covered in blood, most of it coating her limbs that had, apparently, been bitten by those disgusting beings. Her face was quite scratched up as well, deep gashes running across her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were so dull and exhausted that he had to double-check and make sure that she was living by looking at her very slowly heaving chest.

The blond raced to her and reached out for her and gently placed her in his arms, not caring about the blood that would cover his body in mere minutes. Tears flooded down his flushed cheeks as his chest tightened and he felt a pain that seemed unimaginable to him before this event.

Eugene placed one arm around her back and his other hand rested on her cheek, where he softly rubbed circles into her skin, unintentionally painting her with her own blood. "(Y/N)..." he whispered, knowing nothing to say other than her name.

The lump in his throat grew as the blond was at a loss for words, unable to express the sheer amount of pain and sorrow he felt. His tears dripped from his chin onto her nose, and yet she just held a small smile on her face. Despite all that pain, she was smiling.

Eugene shook his head wildly, desperation slowly driving him insane. "Why are you smiling?! You should have called me sooner, I could have helped you! Why did you even leave the door?!"

As the boy angrily scolded her, the female only kept smiling. She eventually was able to muster the voice to speak in a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry. Please just... stay with me..."

The blond ignored her, feeling an overwhelming sense of rage. "No! Why would you do something so stupid like this?! Why, (Y/N)?!"

The girl raised her palm and rested it out his face, wiping away his warm teardrops with quivering hands. She gave him a softer smile that she knew would calm him, and she was proven correct as his body melted into her touch. "Eugene, please... Please don't be mad..."

Eugene sniffled and allowed his eyes to meet hers instead of looking to the bloodstained ground. When he spoke now, his voice was a gentle whisper. "What am I going to do now?... What do I tell the others?"

"The truth, Eugene," she said, her voice slowly becoming more and more breathy.

The boy noticed her labored speaking and immediately understood what that meant. He began to shake his head again, and when he saw that she was still smiling on the literal brink of death, he broke again. "Stop it! Stop! You can't just sit here and smile at me while you're like this, (Y/N)!"

Despite his angered screaming, which was the loudest she had ever heard him, she couldn't wipe the grin from her face. "I can... I got all that I ever wanted."

"What? What is it?! What could make you so happy that you can _smile_ on your deathbed?!" the blond yelled.

Although Eugene demanded answers, he would never be prepared for the one that he would be given.

As if it were the most casual thing in the world, she said, "I just wanted you... to hold me one last time... That's all I wanted."

(Y/N)'s smile beamed at the male as he was stunned, his heart wrenching in guilt. The tears now cascaded down, completely soaking his face. The unbearable pain in his chest grew as he attempted to speak to her, the girl whose dying wish was to see him. "...How am I going to live? I love you, (Y/N)... How do I live like that?"

The female softly wiped away his tears again, silently thankful that she was able to see his golden, blond locks and beautiful eyes once again. "I know you can... Live for me... Live for me, Eugene..."

Eugene pursed his lips and nodded, knowing that he had to assure her. The look in her eyes was enough to convince him that it was one last promise that he had to keep.

(Y/N) suddenly dropped her hand, what little strength she had left finally deciding to give up on her. Knowing her time was soon, she leaned her head back a little, in motion to the bag beneath her. "I want you to... take it... please..."

The male did nothing but nod, stroking her oily hair with his hand hat was on her cheek. He felt her warmth begin to fade from the hand that he held to her back, and Eugene only squeezed her tighter.

She was now completely against his chest, her frail body leaning against his for support, with her head on his shoulder. Seeing everything start to fade away, she carefully whispered, "I love you, Eugene... Live," in his ear.

The blond male pressed the girl into him, coating himself in more of her blood nonchalantly. He tried to preserve her by keeping her close, hoping that somehow she would bounce back up with an act of true love as her savior, like somehing in one of the cheesy movies people used to watch. He wasn't ready to let her go.

Even when he felt the female take her last breath, he grasped at her as closely as he could. After all, it was her wish.

-

Months after returning and he had not once even touched the bag she had that day other than to put it in his room. He ignored when other people bugged him about it, the sinking feeling in his chest always letting him know that it wasn't the right time.

He also ignored any help from the others. He shut himself away, only eating just enough to get by. He wanted to be alone, so that he could lay in bed and try to remember exactly what her hair smelled like, or how her lips felt against his. He wanted to keep every memory of her fresh in his mind, never forgetting the person who he cherished most in life.

It took weeks before someone could get him to talk, and it was Harry.

Of course, he had explained regretfully what happened to (Y/N), but after that, he locked himself up and refrained from speaking at all.

When Harry came into his room, it was, at first, no different. However, after some coaxing from the silver-headed boy, Eugene finally opened back up. It was ugly--he cried, screamed, and let out everything that he had kept inside to himself for the past few weeks--but, nevertheless, Harry listened to him.

After their talk, Eugene took the advice that he had been given by his friend and started taking smaller steps to live a life (Y/N) would want him to. He slowly began eating and drinking more, spent less time laying in bed, and even started attending daily meetings again. However, even after he had started on his journey to becoming himself again, he still had one more thing to do.

The bag she carried that day, it drilled holes into him every time he saw it. It reopened the wounds he had been trying so hard to heal, making him forever think of the day he had failed to save his (Y/N).

Part of him didn't want to know. He wanted to ignore it, to throw it somewhere that he would never see it again so that he could live an ignorant yet happy life, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't live a life full of lies.

He had to know. He had to be able to understand why she left him, and he somehow knew that whatever was in that bag would help him figure it out.

He steadied himself before unzipping the pack, the familiar scent of her blood still haunting his nostrils. He took a deep breath and put his hand into the bag, surprised to find a very familiar texture against his fingers.

Eugene grasped whatever the item was and was shocked to see that it was a barbeque flavored bag of chips--the flavor he had always liked the most. However, what was even more surprising was the little sticky note that had the words, "Your favorites! I want you to be happier, Eugene. Love, (Y/N)," written in the ink of a time long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a bit sad. I haven't been in the best mood and this is all I could come up with. I hope this is good enough because it's 7am and I'm posting and haven't slept so.


	9. Surprises

From the moment her eyes snapped open, (Y/N) was hopping right out of bed and ready to start the day. She was far more enthusiastic as she scanned the room for her old brush, hastily trying to look presentable to the other teens that lived with her in the abandoned school. 

Did she really care about her appearance that much? No, but today was a very special day that she was excited about, and it had her rushing to leave her stuffy classroom and ready to tease a certain blondie.

Rushing from her room and into the hallway, the girl was so distracted that she ran straight into someone. As her face landed in the chest of the infamous 'tough-guy' of their clique, she wondered how he still managed to smell like Axe body spray as someone living in a time where the dead roamed right outside your windows. 

"Sorry, Zion!" she chirped, backing away from the redhead with rosy cheeks.

"Watch where you're going." Zion rolled his eyes and sighed, feigning annoyance as he bent down to pick up the ribbons that he had dropped from their collision. "And what's up with you? You're awfully bubbly today."

(Y/N) beamed up at him and giggled, and Zion scoffed. He watched the female run off in the direction of Eugene's room and yelled, "Keep him busy for a while like we discussed, alright?"

The girl turned for a moment and nodded, her (H/C) hair softly bouncing as she did so. "Got it!"

Upon reaching the door of the blond's room, she knocked on it softly, her knuckles rapping on the hard, wooden entryway. After a few moments with no reply, she leaned upwards to look into the peephole. 

"Eugene?" she called out quietly, the magnified glass showing her that he was still in bed. Thinking that she could use a better view of the adorable boy--and also that she could surprise him with morning cuddles--the (H/C)-haired female opened the heavy door as quietly as she could. 

The door shut with a small thud and a squeak, and (Y/N) turned around to have her heart suddenly combust. 

Eugene was tangled up in a sheet and a thick, baby blue blanket, one of his legs loosely hanging from the side of his makeshift bed. His blond hair was tousled, some ends of it positioned in ways that the girl didn't know was possible, which caused her fond gaze to grow. 

Tiptoeing on the plywood flooring, (Y/N) sneaked next to the blond and gently rearranged his hair. She combed through his light hair with her fingers, the soft and fluffy strands running against her cold hand. 

Suddenly the boy shifted himself, and his cheek was suddenly cupped by her hand. He snuggled into it, causing (Y/N) to suppress a squeal of excitement, however, it was clear that she was now trapped. 

Although the female enjoyed the action, her hand was rapidly going numb, and she knew that she would have to wake him before long. 

"Eugene," she spoke softly, causing him to groan and open his eyes. 

The boy gave her a half-asleep smile, but then suddenly furrowed his brows as if he were just now realizing that (Y/N) wasn't always in his room in the mornings. He made a noise that could only be described as confusion and blinked his eyes several times--either to get rid of the sleep or to give himself a reality check, no one knows.

"Hey, could you move your head off of my hand? It's been a while since you shifted and it's kind of going numb..." (Y/N) explained, wiggling her fingers under his ear as if proving the statement.

Eugene's body shot up and his face flushed as he processed her words. "What are you doing in here?! Did you even knock?"

She laughed and nodded, scooting closer to the male so that she was now in front of him. "I did, but you were still asleep. I wanted to surprise you because... well, I'm sure you know what day it is, right?"

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, reminding (Y/N) of a puzzled kitten. 

(Y/N) smiled and gave the perplexed boy a small pat on the head. "A little birdie told me that you're finally eighteen today. You're officially an adult!"

"I'm betting that 'birdie' was an obnoxious redhead..." Eugene grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't really matter. It's not like laws are around anymore to say when someone's an adult."

"Too bad, cutie," (Y/N) announced, standing up and taking his hand in her own. "It's your day, so you get to decide what we're gonna do!"

(Y/N) used their intertwined hands to assist the boy in getting up, pretty much dragging him from his bed. As he steadied himself, Eugene yawned and attempted to say something, but it was barely audible. (Y/N), however, could take a guess at what complaint or excuse was going to leave his mouth, and quickly cut him off in repeating himself. 

"And no, complaining and whining is _not_ an option. I know this isn't really a time where we can celebrate very much, but that isn't going to stop me from at least distracting you from everything going on inside your head for a bit." 

"But-" he started again, his cheeks red and his heart hammering inside his chest, despite his continuous efforts to play it off. 

The girl sighed and let go of his hand, stepping right ahead of him. Her (E/C) eyes met his honey ones and she slightly pouted. "Don't act like I don't know you, Eugene... Just accept my love and let me make you happy, okay?"

Eugene blushed and averted his eyes, finally giving confirmation in the form of a nod and a small, "Yeah, yeah... okay..."

(Y/N) pepped up and grinned once more, obviously satisfied with that response. "Good, because even if you said 'no', I wasn't planning on giving up. Anyway... what would you to do, cutie?"

"I thought so," Eugene sighed, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "Do you want to go to the music room? I kind of just want to play piano for a bit."

"No!" the girl instantly yelled, earning a wide-eyed look from the blond. She saw her mistake and shook her head quickly, more to herself than to Eugene. "No, I just mean that... I think we should do something _here_ first."

The male narrowed his eyes at (Y/N) and gave her a weak smile. "Okay... There's not really anything that we can do in here, though-"

"Are you sure? I just..." (Y/N) stopped for a moment, trying to think of a cover that would be better than the one she said seconds ago. Finally stumbling upon a random thought, the female reached out for the blond's hand once more and tenderly grasped it. "I just want to be alone with you for a while..."

Hearing the words leave her mouth, (Y/N) felt kind of bad for using them under these circumstances. However, trying to keep him from discovering his surprise party or not, it wasn't a lie. Any extra time with the blond was always fun for her, and she often craved his presence when they were separated during patrols, night-watches, or just on a normal basis. 

Focusing herself on the present, (Y/N) glanced at the flustered male ahead of her and felt her own cheeks begin to heat up. Trying to think of something to say to make things less awkward, she bit her lip and looked to the ground in embarrassment. 

Eugene hesitantly brought their connected hands up and intertwined his fingers between hers. Despite his bashfulness, his eyes held a kind of warmth that was directed towards the girl, and he brought their connected hands to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. He looked like he was going to say something, but turned away and hid his face behind his free hand. 

(Y/N) was too shocked to move for a bit, but then suddenly latched herself onto the blond, burying herself in his grey hoodie. She took a deep breath into the soft fabric, admiring how he smelled of an odd combination of chips and vanilla--probably from his taste for snacks--and she felt her stomach do flips as Eugene's arm wrapped around her and he hid his face in her hair. 

Just as the two's heartbeats had somewhat calmed down, the door was suddenly burst into, and none other than Zion stood behind it. The sound had caused the two to jump as far away from one another as they could, causing the redhead to erupt into laughter.

"Should I leave the room?" he joked, winking at his two friends. "Okay, but really, the look on your faces was priceless!"

(Y/N) gave Zion a harsh glare after seeing that Eugene had covered his face in his hood, and she huffed at him. "Is there anything you wanted to tell us, Zion?" she said, a smile laced with daggers shot in his direction.

The redhead chuckled again, but refrained from teasing them further. "Oh yeah, Lawrence says that it's time for us to have a meeting."

Loosening his hoodie strings lightly enough to leave a small hole for communication, Eugene spoke in a soft tone. "Why are we having a meeting? I thought we didn't have a patrol today."

(Y/N) coughed, signalling to Zion that he was trying to catch on, and he quickly beckoned towards the door. "I don't know, I'm not the leader here. All I know is that he wanted me to bring you guys somewhere."

Eugene finally removed his whole hood and gave (Y/N) and Zion a puzzled look. "What's going on?" 

(Y/N) suddenly grabbed the blond's hand again and led him towards the door, in suit of the redhead who was guiding them. "Come on, Eugene," she cooed, trying to convince the blond without any more explanation.

The blond gave up on attempting to comprehend the situation and let himself be pulled along by the female. They walked down hallway after hallway, and even up the stairs, and towards a room that was very familiar to the blond.

Before he could even get the chance to ask about it, (Y/N) carefully placed her hands over his eyes and said, "It's a surprise so you have to keep your eyes closed."

Zion opened the door and held it open as she led the blond into the music room, making sure that she didn't knock down any of the ribbons and streamers that were hung on the walls and ceiling. She stopped and sat Eugene in a chair in the center of the room, helping him replace her hands with his so that she could take her seat at the piano. 

She may not have known much about it, but the tune she was going to play was one simple enough. Even if she hadn't been able to guess the notes by ear, she would have found a way to learn it for him. (Y/N) knew how much it would mean to him, and all she wanted was to bring him joy and hope for the future, so teaching herself how to play basic piano was something she was happy to do. 

(Y/N) looked around the room, seeing that everyone was huddled within the nearest range of the birthday boy. Zion nodded at her, and she began to press the keys she had worked late into the night to secretly memorize for weeks now. 

As soon as the tune of happy birthday started, everyone chimed in and commenced with the singing. 

Eugene uncovered his eyes to see his friends gathered around him, all singing in celebration of his birthday. He smiled at that and watched in surprise as Harry walked up to him with a small snack cake in hand, a single candle stuck into it. Although it was impromptu and quite strange, it was clear that his friends had been working and prepping for this moment for a while, and he felt a surge of delight at knowing that he was that important to someone.

He turned to look at the piano to see that (Y/N) was gracefully tapping key after key, her brows furrowed in concentration. The blond beamed at her, even though he knew she was paying too much attention to trying to perfect his song. 

It seemed that far too quickly the song was over, and he found himself faced with the little cake with its orange candle. He prepared himself to blow it out, but was interrupted by (Y/N).

"Don't forget to make a wish, cutie!" she called out, causing his cheeks to flare up again. 

Nonetheless, he adhered to her reminder and thought to himself for a second, finally deciding on a wish and locking it in by blowing out the flame. He then removed the candle from the snack cake and hastily ate it, savoring the special treat.

Everyone lightly celebrated, making sure not to draw in zombies by being too loud, and (Y/N) went to stand by his side. She abruptly kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, beaming proudly at him. "Happy birthday, Eugene... Did you like my piano skills?"

Eugene gave the girl a lopsided frown, although the slight grin was still showing through his disappointed facade. "I don't know, it could use some work..." he teased.

(Y/N) pouted and softly shoved at his shoulder, and he smirked at her as he replied. "That just means you'll have to let me touch you how to become as good as a player as me."

"Hey! I see what you're doing," the female said, giving the blond a narrow-eyed grin. "You think you're so smooth, huh?"

"I'm not too bad." Eugene cockily shrugged, causing both (Y/N) and Zion to start giggling.

"Yeah, that's _totally_ what I would say about you hiding your red face in your hoodie when I caught you and (Y/N) cuddling," the redhead said, publicly announcing the unfortunate discovery of earlier that day.

The room started gossiping with this new information, really reminiscent of what the old high school used to look like. 

(Y/N) watched the blond swirl around in his chair, no doubt concealing his pink-tinted features, and took a seat next to him. "So, what did you wish for?"

"You know you're not supposed to ask that, right?" he gave the (H/C)-haired girl a playful grin and continued when he saw her deadpan. "Okay, fine... If you really want to know, I wished... that we would all have a future together... you know, when all of the zombies are gone."

The female nodded and leaned her head onto the blond's shoulder, weaving their arms together to interlace their fingers. "You have nothing to worry about, then. I'd be happy to have a future with you."

Eugene looked at the girl in shock, wondering if she had realized what implications her words meant. However, as he was met with her sincere smile on his shoulder, he ignored any of those worries and focused on this moment, because this would surely be one of his most memorable birthdays. Plus, he had learned that maybe a few surprises along the way wouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KSHFJA FINALLY GOT THIS UP. I STILL DON'T THINK THE WRITING IS AS GOOD AS USUAL BUT I CAN'T JUST IGNORE MY BEST BOY'S BDAY.


End file.
